Currently, an electrical connector is usually used in the field to connect a chip module (or other electronic components) to a circuit board, so as to achieve an effective electrical connection there-between. The electrical connector includes a base, a plurality of conductive terminals disposed in the base, a cover capable of sliding along the base and covered on the base, and a driving mechanism for driving the cover to slide along the base. When a pin of a chip module is conducted with contact arms of the conductive terminal for operation, since a single contact arm is respectively disposed at left and right sides of the pin, the following defects may exist: the conductive terminal provides a small contact area for conducting the pin, which leads to low conductivity and undesirable heat dissipation effect, such that the contact resistance is increased, and poor contact easily occurs due to oxidation of the contact arms after a long-term use.
In order to overcome the above mentioned defects, an electrical connector as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 has been disclosed in the related art. A basal portion 8041 of a terminal 804 extends upwards to form two elastic arms 8042. The two elastic arms 8042 extend towards each other to respectively form an abutting section 8043. A gap 806 is formed between the two abutting sections 8043. Two sides of the basal portion 8041 extend upwards to form two opposite arm portions 8044. The two arm portions 8044 respectively have a contact portion 8045. The two contact portions 8045 and the two abutting sections 8043 are disposed in a front-rear manner. The two abutting sections 8043 and the two contact portions 8045 define an accommodating space 808. The accommodating space 808 is used for accommodating a pin 810 of a chip module, such that the pin 810 forms a stable four-point contact with the two abutting sections 8043 and the two contact portions 8045. However, since the two elastic arms 8042 are located in a moving direction of the pin 810, a counter thrust against the pin 810 is generated. Although the counter thrust may be quite small, the pin 810 may still be deformed if the pin 810 is under the counter thrust for a long time, such that the contact performance of the pin 810 with the terminal 804 is affected. In addition, if the counter thrusts applied to all the pins 810 jointly react on a cam mechanism (not shown) for driving the chip module to move, it may lead to deterioration of the cam mechanism (not shown), and may also cause breakage of an insulating body 802.
Another electrical connector as shown in FIG. 3 has been disclosed in the related art. The electrical connector includes an insulating body 902 and a plurality of pairs of terminals 904. One receiving hole 9021 of the insulating body 902 respectively receives a pair of the terminals 904. Each of the terminals 904 has a basal portion 9041. An elastic arm 9042 extends upwards from the basal portion 9041. The elastic arm 9042 extends laterally to form two contact arms 9043. A receiving space 908 is formed between the two contact arms 9043 of one pair of the terminals 904. The receiving space 908 is used for accommodating a pin (not shown) of a chip module (not shown), such that the pin (not shown) pushes the contact arms 9043 on two sides of the moving direction thereof, so as to form a four-point contact. However, since the terminal 904 may have a tolerance introduced during manufacturing, a lateral deviation may occur when the terminal 904 is fixed in the receiving hole 9021. The chip module (not shown) may also have a tolerance introduced during manufacturing. Since the same elastic arm 9042 extends laterally to form the two contact arms 9043, the two contact arms 9043 may interfere with each other when undergoing elastic deformation. That is, when the pin (not shown) pushes against the two contact arms 9043, the two contact arms 9043 undergo elastic deformation at the same time due to the elastic arm 9042. Thus, the pin (not shown) cannot contact the contact arms 9043 at two sides thereof. Accordingly, the pin (not shown) cannot form a desired four-point contact with the contact arms 9043.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.